


Heartbreaking Conclusion

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confrontation, Gem Powers, I needed a placeholder for the story, Not her canon name, Set at the end of Steven Universe: The Movie, giant gem injector, telling of the past, theory made into a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven makes his way up to the top of the injector, where he confronts the villainous gem attacking Earth one last time.





	Heartbreaking Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, know I am in no way shape or form connected to the movie or anything official. This story is my thoughts on how the upcoming movie will end. For those who haven't seen it, here's a link to a YouTube video of the movie trailer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZsuug-3r_Q&feature=youtu.be

>Steven panted and sweated as he made his way on top of the giant injector, gritting his teeth as he pulled himself up. He clenched his right hand into a fist as he looked over the ruined town, the lifeless grey land and the seas of pink around him. One way or another, this had to end.  
>Steven summoned his spike bubble around him, the spikes sinking into the thick glass, causing a loud cracking sound. The noise caught the attention of the rogue gem standing on top of the injector, snapped her out of admiring what her efforts were causing.   
>"YOU!!! Don't you EVER give up?! Don't you realize, it's OVER! You've LOST! My revenge will be completed, and there's nothing you can do to stop me Pink Diamond!" The gem shouted out as she began stretching her arms towards Steven's bubble.   
>"This has to stop!!! I don't know who you are, but-"  
>"Don't give me that! You STILL haven't realized who I am?! YOU MADE ME, PINK!!!"   
>"Wait, mom made you? But, how, why?!"   
>"You're REALLY going to keep the act up?! FINE! Let me REMIND you of what I am, in the final hours of your precious Earth!" she spat out in disgust as her fingers began creeping along the bubble around the spikes.  
>"It was around eight thousand years ago. I found myself conscious without a body. I could still SEE and HEAR what was going on, but I couldn't speak. You were holding my gem proudly, smiling as you spoke to me. "Hello Heartstone, welcome to the world. I can't wait to see you." Can you imagine the joy I felt in that moment, seeing you so happy to see my gem?"  
>Heartstone's fingers continued to spread along the outside of the bubble as Steven's eyes widened at her name. "Heartstone? Mom, why did you.......?"  
>Heartstone grimaced before she continued "Imagine my horror when I saw that happy face begin to fade. Heard you speak out softly. "Oh no, not another failure. Why do they all turn out like this?" I could feel your tears hit my gem, filling it with more energy. I tried my best, I desperately wanted to form, to show you the efforts of your work! I could feel myself stabilize, could feel myself getting closer to forming."   
>"YOU didn't give me enough time! YOU threw me away, along with the other gems you had made, some empty shells, some like me, trapped within their stone, unable to form! You left us all in that old Kindergarten, left us to die! When the robinoids came, they blasted our pile immediately, sending energy and shards scattering around!"  
>"My gem went flying in the air, surging with more energy than ever. It was enough to let me form at last. The robinoids all took notice of my new larger form, all started to target me. Can you imagine it? Imagine what it's like having to RUN from the moment you first formed?! If it wasn't for my stretchy nature, I would have been SHATTERED! I evaded them, I learned how to use my nature to my benefit, and I started TAKING DOWN the robinoids."   
>Heartstone's fingers now covered half of Steven's bubble, "I started studying the remains of the robinoids. Eight thousand years of watching the technology within them evolve, eight thousand years using them and the ancient remains of injectors, learning about building things through trial and error with SCRAPS!"  
>"Heartstone, you-" Steven tried to speak out.   
>"NO! You will LISTEN TO THIS!!! Can you imagine how surprised I was when the robinoids after me just......clattered to the ground one day? I figured, that was my chance! I used the full bodies, updated the machines I had built myself, and decided it was time to make a break for it!   
>Heartstone's fingers now covered two thirds of Steven's spike bubble. "You know what I found out when I got to the surface? YOU had led a rebellion for gemkind! YOU had cared more about gems you didn't make than you ever did about me! YOU were going around, greeting other gems who had hidden themselves away, and not ONCE did you think to try and find the failed gems you tossed away, to see if any managed to form and survive!"  
>"WHY couldn't you help US like that all those years ago Pink!? WHY couldn't you have given us more time to form, given me more time?! Seeing your kindness towards them, gems who weren't alone, gems who had others to turn to, made me realize what I needed to do! It took me two years, but now look at it! My crowning mechanical achievement, under our feet! Far superior than any other existing injector, and designed to create gems JUST LIKE ME!!!" When they emerge from the lifeless shell of this world, I will greet them the way you NEVER greeted me! Do you UNDERSTAND now, Pink Diamond?!"  
>A chill went through Steven's body. "So, all this time, you were.....Heartstone, please listen to me. I'm not Pink Diamond, I don't have her memories, but I know what she was like. I know the other Diamonds were hard on her, expecting her to get the results they wanted, and being disappointed in her slow progress! Heartstone, I know mom would never have discarded you if she knew! She would have helped you! She would have made more of you!"  
>Heartstone's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed again, her fingers now covering the entire outside of Steven's bubble. "You're LYING to me! You HAVE to be Pink Diamond, you HAVE to be the one that abandoned me! What's the point in keeping this up?! Don't you get it yet?! You have to pay for what you did!"  
>"Heartstone, I'm sorry, I didn't know about you, really! If I did, I would have gone strait to you! I would have helped you create a line of gems like you! I could have made it to where you weren't alone anymore!"   
>Heartstone sunk to her knees as Steven's words registered in her mind, her fingers rapidly retracting. "No....no. Then you, that means......oh stars, what have I done?"  
>Steven smiled as he let his bubble drop and made his way over to the kneeling gem, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, his eyes meeting hers. "You can fix it all. Please, stop the machine, and help me fix Earth. I promise you, you won't be alone ever again."  
>Heartstone began to weep, her hands covering her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hey, there's no need to cry. I promise, you can believe in Steven!"  
>"No, you don't understand! It's.....there's no way I walk away from this and the machine stops."  
>"What.....what do you mean?" Steven's stomach clenched in fear and uncertainty.  
>"This injector, I made it myself. I made it to where it won't shut off while I'm still intact! The Earth will die if you don't shatter me!"  
>Dread flooded through Steven as his eyes widened in surprise. "No.....no there has to be a way around this! You can reprogram it, right?! You can stop it another way?"  
>"It'll take too long, there's only a few hours left until the planet dies forever! It'll take me twice that time to rewire it without it exploding and taking the planet out anyways!"  
>"Then......I have to......" Steven's body shook as he removed his hands from Heartstone's shoulders and tears flowed down his face. "Heartstone, I don't want to break you."  
>"You have to......I, I'd rather die at your hands over having to b-break myself. My mistake must be fixed."  
>Steven swallowed hard as he reached towards Heartstone's gem. "I....I'm sorry."  
>"Steven, promise me. Promise me you'll make them, that you'll find a way to create a new line of Heartstones."  
>Steven nodded grimly "I promise, I'll find a way."  
>"Then, I can break with no regrets. Goodbye Steven."  
>"Goodbye Heartstone." Steven gripped her gem tightly, yanking it free from her body, her form shuddering a moment before it dissipated in a cloud of smoke. Tears still flowing from his eyes, he hesitated for a moment, looking around at the Earth once more before he steeled his resolve and closed his fist around the gemstone. He heard the machine whir to a stop as he felt the sharp bits of gem dig into his right hand.   
>He opened his hand slowly and looked at the shards, his stomach still twisting, struggling to fight back the urge to puke at the sight. He silently bubbled the shards and sent them to the temple, dropping to his knees. Around him, the pink liquid began retreating back into the injector, the Crystal Gems and others finally able to fight back against the flow. Life slowly started returning to the areas where the liquid was removed.  
\-------  
>After Earth had been restored and the pink liquid had been gathered back up. Steven contacted the other Diamonds about what had transpired and what he wanted to do. They were reluctant at first, but in the end they agreed to lend him some of their best gems for the job.   
>True to his word, he found a way to make the line of gems based on Heartstone. He found a group of lifeless planets in a star system close to Earth, had them terraformed and had life seeded upon them, established ecosystems on a dozen worlds within a month. Then he had several smaller injectors scattered in random spots on each planet, designed to draw small bits of energy from a wider area rather then all the energy from a focused spot.   
>Steven smiled as he watched the last of the injectors get placed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Heartstone. You might have been alone, but the gems designed after you never will be. I promise they'll always be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the head of the injector was shaped like her gem the moment I saw the thing. I knew exactly what she was there to do, or what I feel like she's there to do. I started to wonder, why choose Earth? Surely going to an uninhabited planet, or a primitive one, would be easier and more likely to work? Then I remembered Steven said she had come to kill him. What would cause a gem to want to kill their savior? Then I thought. "What if Pink Diamond made her, but discarded her before she could form?" From there, I ran with a small backstory thought. The ending, having her shattering be a necessity, comes from a personal desire to see a gem break, to raise those stakes. The only way we'll probably ever see it is if Steven does it himself. So, I made it to where her injector was tied to her gemstone, and only breaking it could stop the process.
> 
> The ending is something I can see Steven doing. If she really is there to make more gems like herself, I know Steven will end up helping her with that on another planet, or doing it himself.


End file.
